


Mars

by killing_kurare



Category: Cowboy Bebop
Genre: Alternate Ending, F/M, first episode
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-23
Updated: 2016-03-23
Packaged: 2018-05-28 14:14:00
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 121
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6332338
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/killing_kurare/pseuds/killing_kurare
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>They get what they deserve</p>
            </blockquote>





	Mars

**Challenge/Prompt:** [](http://100-women.livejournal.com/profile)[**100_women**](http://100-women.livejournal.com/) \- hope

 

 

Her head falls back and she looks into the sky, lets her eyes rest on the red planet she’s so longing for.  
_Mars …_  
Once they made it life is going to be easy, it’s going to be better. For her. For both of them.  
A smile appears on her face and Katerina’s hands wander to her belly, cupping the baby-bump. Hopefully the little one can wait a little longer until they settled down there.  
“Sorry to let you wait,” a voice interrupts her thoughts and Katerina turns her head.  
“No problem. You got the bounty?”  
Spike grins and holds up a bundle. “Sure thing. You’re ready for take-off?”  
Katerina’s eyes lighten up. “Mars?”  
The bounty-hunter nods. “Mars.”

 

**Author's Note:**

> Yeah, I just read that Katerina's baby-bump was fake ... of course I realized she was hiding Bloody Eye in her clothes, but I thought the baby was there nevertheless :'D  
> Bear with me ...


End file.
